Escape
by AlexiaSnowxoxo
Summary: Mai Taniyama has some secrets from her past that could only bring about death and destruction if anyone learned about them. Then you have Alexia Hale. A semi normal girl that also has secrets. What happens when everything starts to fall apart? Will they be able to keep everyone they love safe or will all those secrets kill them instead. All I know is you can never escape your past.
1. Prologue

Prologe

(Alexia P.O.V)

Beep, Beep! I woke up to a beeping sound that would not shut up. After three minutes of laying in my bed trying to go back to sleep I finally gave in, reached out and threw the nearest thing. Luckily the thing I threw was my alarm clock and the beeping sound, which suddenly came to a stop I might add. I sighed finally able to sleep again, wishing to continue that dream. But, as my luck would have it, I was unable to fall back asleep.

I decided to get up and get ready. An hour later I walked out of my room. I was wearing my blue crop-top under my black leather jacket, my dark blue (almost black) skinny jeans, and my black vans. My dirty blonde hair, freshly straitened, that went down to my mid back. My royal blue eyes surrounded by black eyeliner, one eye almost hidden behind my hair. I walked into the kitchen to find Sebastian cooking breakfast.

"Hello Alexia. How do you like your hair?" he asked glancing down at my blue dyed tips. I just stared back at him like he grew a second head. "Still not talking I see, its been 13 years since the incident, you need to start using your voice soon or you wont be able to talk ever again." I just shook my head and gave him the 'maybe I don't want to talk' look I give him every time he tries to get me to talk again. Sebastian looked at me with eyes full of regret and handed me my breakfast. 'yummy!' I thought as we decided on what we were going to do today. I mean its London, the possibilities are endless. "We are picking up A.J right?" he asks while I just nod my head.

(Mai P.O.V)(Two Days Earlier)

"Mai, tea."

I have never hated that order as much as I do today. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAI!" yelled Monk as he pulled me into another one of his infamous bear-hugs.

"Cant breathe…" I said gasping for air.

"Sorry I'm just so glad our little Mai is 18!" he said letting me slip out of his grasp.

"Monk my birthday is two days away silly…. Shoot, I have to get Naru his tea." I exclaimed as I ran out of the room. Five minutes later I came out of the kitchen and walked over to his office door. I knocked once letting him know it was me and walked in. I set down the cup on his desk and waited for the 'thank you' that I will never receive. After standing there for a minute I got bored and stomped out closing the door after me.

I noticed the gang sitting down on the couches and went to join them. The past year for the SPR group has been very eventful. First after the scare on the Urado case, John finally told Masako that he loved her, gave up being a priest (he is still allowed to do exorcisms though), and are now dating. Monk and Ayako got engaged last month and are getting married at the end of the year. And Naru is the great Oliver Davis! Who knew? Its been hectic.

"Mai." Naru said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked not really caring.

"I gave everyone the rest of the day off."

"hmm, ok.."I said registering the information. (Wait for it…) "WHAT!? WHY?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, so excited.

"Mai, I just explained that we are going out of town for two months on a case and I am giving everyone tonight to pack." he looked annoyed.

"Oh, ok. So where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"London." he said with no emotion behind his voice as he walked away.

'That should be fun' I thought. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks and I stood there frozen. Shit. I was going back to London, the place I lost everything that was important to me. The place I lost my family.


	2. Phase One

Chapter 1: Phase One

(Naru P.O.V.)(The Next Day)

"Mai your late again." I stated with no emotion in my voice.

"I know, I know…" she repeated over and over again until she ran up and got into the already started van.

"Naru?"

"Yes Mai?" I replied.

"I had a dream." she paused.

"Go on.." I demanded showing a hint of interest now.

"I was walking around a mansion, looking for Gene.

"Why were you looking for my dead brother?" I asked gathering all the facts.

"Well.." she started "I haven't seen him in the past three months. I still get the dreams, he's just not there to help me through them. Did I do something wrong? Did he move on?" Tears started falling down her face. 'Gene where are you?!' I didn't notice that I was starting to growl. "Naru? Are you ok?" she asked, concern heavy in her voice.

"We have arrived. Lets go check in." I turned around and walked away ignoring her question completely. What I didn't know was that this trip was going to change mine and the SPR gangs lives forever.

*****Time Skip After Flight*****

(Mai P.O.V)

"WOW…" that was all I could say as I walked from the airplane into the airport. It was HUGE. Way bigger than the one in Japan. 'I wonder why they remodeled?' I thought as we loaded the equipment into the vans that Naru's parents provided for us. The van ride wasn't very long and we stayed in silence the whole time. I hopped out of the van, so happy to hear any noise at all.

"Oliver! I heard a woman in her mid forties yelled as she ran up and pulled Naru into a hug that could rival Monk's.

"Hello mother. Can you let me go now?" he asked as she let him go.

"Oliver where are your manners?! And I am allowed to hug my son when he never calls and I haven't seen him in 2 years." She said getting teary eyed.

"Well son aren't you going to introduce your team or do I have to go and get Madoka?" Im guessing Naru's father said.

"This is Hosho Takigawa a monk, Ayako Matsuzaki a shrine maiden, John Brown a priest from Australia, Masako Hara a medium,Yasuhara our researcher, and Mai." Naru said while pointing to each of us as he said our name. Just then I saw a flash of pink hair and was almost knocked to the ground. I genuinely smiled for the first time since I found out that we were coming to London as I saw Madoka. I started thinking about where the case would be and what we were up against when I heard my name being called.

"Mai." Naru said and I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I was just explaining where the case was and what has been reportedly happening. Also my parents introduced themselves." He said sounding very annoyed and slightly mad at being ignored.

"Sorry." I said apolitically, mainly to his parents.

"It's ok! Im Luella and this is my husband Martin." Luella said happily.

"Nice to meet you!" I said to them and then turned to Naru. "So where is the case going to be?"

"At the Hale estate." I froze for the second time since I found out about the case. 'Not there, anywhere else but there. I thought and then I suddenly blacked out. "MAI!" I heard the group yell as I fell into someones arms.

****DREAM****

When I opened my eyes I was back in the astral plane. I looked all around for the person I hadn't seen in months. "GENE?! Where are you?" I screamed to the silent place I was at. Before I could do anything the scene changed. I was thrown into a memory and a painful one at that.

(Alexia P.O.V)

I was walking around looking at the shops while Sebastian talked to A.J about what we had to do today. "Hey Lex!" A.J walked up to me smiling. I just waved back. "Have you found anything nice?" he asked as he glanced around at the shops. 'No everything reminds me of Maya and the outfits mom used to dress us up in for her extravagant parties.' I thought to myself as I sighed and shook my head. "Well I think you should get one anyway. Embrace your sister!" he said acting like the dork he is and pumping his fist into the air. 'Wait you can read my thoughts?!' I stared at him wondering if he actually could. NO. It was impossible. Only Maya could hear my thoughts. It has to be a coincidence. "No coincidence, I've been able to read your thoughts for the last three months, but I have to be close to you." 'Ok… So do you know why this happened?' I thought while he brought over a strapless, royal blue, thigh length dress that had black trim, and a pair of black lace heels. "Make sure this fits, I am getting you this dress and there is nothing you can do to stop me." he said smirking. 'Fine, but I'm going to pay for at least half of it and theres nothing you can do to stop me.' I thought mimicking him while I grinned.

Five minutes later I came out of the dressing room. 'I love it! It is really pretty.' I thought as me and A.J walked to the register and payed. After that we continued on with the rest of our shopping trip, Sebastian not far behind.

****Four Hours Later, 2:30ish****

*****In The Car*****

(A.J P.O.V)

After all of our shopping was done we got into the car and started to head to 'Hell on Earth' as Lex describes it. As soon as the car got out of the parking lot I felt something heavy on my shoulder. I looked over to see Lex sleeping peacefully. "Hey Sebastian, it looks like phase one worked perfectly. She is out cold." I said not looking away from the sleeping girl once.

"I just hope phase two works as good as phase one did. If it doesn't, then I'm afraid she may never talk again, and if she doesn't talk she can't do the incantation. We all know what happens if she doesn't say the incantation." Sebastian said looking back at us in his mirror.

"I swear this is the second time in my life, let alone today that I have heard you say more than one sentence at a time." I said feeling an emotion I haven't felt in a while. Pride?.. No. Strength?.. No. Accomplishment?.. Yea. Thats it. I haven't felt that since I got Noll to admit, even though only once, that I Eugene Davis was right.


	3. The Start of Phase Two

Sorry for not updating. I have been busy with school. I apologize if this is bad, it's my first story so bear with me. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt or any of the characters (except my OC's)

* * *

****Dream (Memory)****

(Mai P.O.V)

I opened my eyes and looked around a familiar room. "Happy Birthday Sissy!" I saw a little girl jump on top of another girl. I couldn't see their faces but I knew exactly who they were. The one being loud and jumping on the bed was a five year old version of me. The one underneath, trying to get me off her was my sister. "Snow! Get up. Its OUR birthday!" The younger version of me yelled jumping off the bed and running to the closet to hide from the she-devil I had just awoken. I saw the little me go wait in the closet for my sister to come and find me but after five minutes I got bored and walked back into the room to see my sister still laying in her bed. "Snnnoooowwww." the younger me whined. "Get up. I wanna play with you."

"Maya not now." I just stared at her. "Your not going to leave me alone are you?" she asked in her morning voice.

"Nope." I cheered popping the 'p'.

"Fine." she said hopping up out of her bed. "lets go get mommy and daddy." she suggested as we ran to our parents room.

"Mommy, Daddy!" we yelled as we ran into our parents room and jumped on their bed.

"Hello my darling daughters. Are you ready for your…" our mom said trailing off. "Mommy" we whined in sync.

"Tell us!"

"Ok fine, but only because its your birthday. Are you ready for your birthday ball tomorrow?" she said with that stupid grin on her face.

"Yessssss!" we screamed at the top of our lungs,falling backwards onto the bed. Little did we know that we would never get a chance to experience that ball, or the happiness of being with our parents again.

****End of Dream****

(Present Day)

I woke up and looked around the room. It was a light pinkish color. My suitcase was over in the corner so I'm guessing this is my room. I got up and walked out of the room so I could find my friends and explore the rest of the house. WHACK. I fell back and landed flat on my ass. I looked up to see John standing there with a surprised look on his face. "Sorry John, I was just coming to find you guys."

"Its ok Mai. Are you alright, I mean we found out where we where going for the case and you just blacked out." he said as he looked me up and down to see if I was really alright.

"Yes, I'm fine. Where is the rest of the gang?" I asked looking around him and down the hall.

"In the dining room, breakfast is almost ready. I was sent to check on you."

"Oh, well thank you." I said smiling.

"No problem mate. Lets go down and get some food, you must be starving. Afterwords we are going to go set up base at the Hale estate." he said giving me one last look over as he started walking towards where I assume the dining room is. 'If only I could tell you guys why this case is going to be so difficult for me, but no one can ever know. This is a secret that does only harm to the people who know of it. Please forgive me, its for your own good.'

(Alexia P.O.V)

"Alexia, Alexia.." I hear someone whisper-yell. I smirked inwardly and pretended to still be asleep. "ALEXIA SNOW HALE. GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND GET OUT OF THIS CAR NOW!" I heard A.J yell. I sat up smiling.'You didn't have to yell, idiot.' I thought looking around to see where we were. "Yes I did or someone wouldn't have gotten up, faker." he said raising his voice while saying the words someone and faker. 'How did you know?' I was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to guess. "I didn't. You just confirmed it for me. Thanks Lex." he said with a cheeky grin on his face. 'You Whore.' I thought staring directly at him hoping to burn a hole through his back. "I know Im pretty and all but there is no need to stare Lex" A.J said. I could just feel how proud of himself he was and I couldn't help but smile.

'Wow. Its been a while since we visited this place.' I thought to myself as I ran up and started walking next to A.J. For the first six years or so we came up on the anniversary of their death and hung flowers all over the grounds. After those six years though our visits stopped. Things kept getting in our way. School, Homework, Emotions. As I grew up I started to understand more and more of what happened that night. Each time we came it became harder to stand there and look at my old life.

This is our first time back in about seven years and all I could think about was how I just laid there and listened to my parents scream. Frozen by fear, too afraid to even make a sound, too young to understand, but old enough to remember. Sebastian always told me that there was nothing I could've done, but that didn't make it any better. My ability to speak, gone just like my sister. My parents where dead and I felt like I was all alone.

(Mai P.O.V)

The car ride was boring, just as I suspected it would be. I was cooped up in a van with no one other than Lin and Naru, the two most boring people on the planet. Even Madoka was oddly quiet today. But for once in my whole career at SPR it didn't mater to me. I wanted silence. I needed to think. How was I going to act like nothing is wrong? How do I keep them from finding out the truth? How am I going to stay sane through all of this? All those questions and more where running through my mind at the moment and I didn't even realize Naru had stopped. "Mai." He snapped turning around to face me.

"Sorry Naru, I guess I just have a lot on my mind." I said hoping he wouldn't ask what I think he was about to ask.

"And what would that be Mai?"

'Shit. Why did he have to ask that.' "Umm, just wondering what is going to happen on this case and how much school I have to catch up on after we get back." I said coming up with an excuse on the spot. Sadly it was not as good of an excuse as I thought it would be.

"Mai, you're on summer break. You don't have school during the summer. Am I right?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Know it all." I muttered under my breath, but he still managed to hear it.

"Mai, make yourself useful for once and help carry the equipment into the house. I mean thats what I pay you to do right?" he said as I picked up a monitor and walked towards the house. 'Why couldn't they have parked closer?' I thought making my way up to the front steps. I looked up at the mansion. My old mansion, my old life. The part of me that died 13 years ago, tonight.

*****After Base Setup*****

(Naru P.O.V)

Finally all the equipment was unpacked and set up. The cameras and microphones, ready to be placed around the mansion. Whatever is lurking here, were going to get rid of it. "Ok. Everyone, first off you are never to be alone. Let me stress the importance of that on this case. Monk, Miss Hara, Father Brown, go set up the cameras and microphones. Also while your at it, you can take the temperature readings. Madoka take Yasu and go find out everything you can about this place, go as far back as you can. Miss Matsuzaki stick with Mai, she seems to keep getting herself into trouble, and Mai,"

"Yes Naru?"

"Tea!" With that everyone gets to work.

"Noll," Lin asks talking for the first time on this case. I look at him as a sign to continue. "have you noticed anything strange with Mai lately. I mean she Looked scared when you informed her that we were coming to London. The whole plane ride she was silent. She blacked out at your parents house when we told her the location of the case. No recent dreams, at least none that she has shared. The car ride here was quiet, she looked like she was deep in thought. Plus just a second ago when you told her to go get tea she didn't complain once, not even a groan of annoyance." 'Now that I think about it, that is very strange for Mai. Im going to have to keep a close eye in her.' I thought, making a mental note.

"I've already noticed and have it all under control." LIE. 'Oh well. Lets just get this over with. Im excited to see what the Hale family has been hiding for so many years and why it would be so important to not cross over. I'm also going to find out why there are workers still employed. I mean it has been over a decade since the whole family was killed, so why is it so important to keep up appearances? Who pays the house keepers? What are the staff keeping from us?'

****Later That Afternoon, 3:30 pm****

(A.J/ Gene P.O.V)

'So todays the day' I thought to myself. 'I'm finally gonna get to see Noll after, what has it been, two years now. I have to admit I'm a little bit nervous. What if the plan goes wrong? What if Noll is still pissed at me? What if we fail? Everyone is counting on this plan to be a success. Including me. I hope she's not to mad. I don't think I could handle that. I wasn't sure before and back then I thought I was dead, that it wouldn't work out. But now I'm sure. I need to make sure everything goes smoothly, if not for me then for her, because I know once she has her sister back, Mai will never let her go again.'

I looked down to see Alexia standing to my left, staring at the place she one lived, the place she watched everyone she cared about die. Lex, Mai, even Sebastian were never the same after that night. If anything they also lost their lives that day. The day the girls became five. I grabbed Lex's hand, ready to walk through that door and help get rid of that bastard forever. "You ready?" I asked Lex. 'No, but then again I don't think I'll ever be. How does the saying go, Oh yea, its now or never.' She thought.

I don't know how she can do it. If this was me I would be running for the hills. Scared of the next twenty or so steps. "Well then, lets do this. Ready Sebastian?" I asked looking over my shoulder to see him carrying multiple suitcases. Oh I forgot to mention. We are going to be staying here for the next couple days and (as we told Lex) helping some random ghost hunting company get rid of any ghosts left behind. I took the first step towards the door. Lex soon followed and we walked into 'Hell on Earth' together, hand in hand, supporting each other, like best friends do.

(Mai P.O.V)

I had just gotten back when one of the house keepers came in. "Dr. Davis, I was sent to inform you that the lady of the estate has arrived. You may go talk to her associates in the parlor if you wish." The keeper who had given us a tour of the house (not that I needed one, as I will never be able to escape this place) informed.

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth." Naru said with the most unrealistic smile I have ever seen.

Just as she was passing through the door way she turned and said "Oh, and a piece of advice Dr. Davis,"

"Yes?" he said giving her permission to continue.

"The young miss doesn't speak much, you may want to remember that. They will also be staying here, just thought you should know." she said returning the fake smile as she turned and continued all walked downstairs to the 'parlor' as Elizabeth called it. Just as we turned the corner I saw three people I never thought I would see again. Gene, Sebastian, and most importantly, my sister. Happy Birthday to me.


	4. The Beginning

Sorry again for the late update. Its gonna be like this for a while because school, sports, and other extra circular stuff. I hope you enjoy the story and yea...

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

(Naru P.O.V)

Gene. How is this possible. No. This is not real. Gene is dead, I watched him die. "What is going on?!" I said letting my mask slip a little bit. I heard Mai mumble something right next to me. Something about a Lex? I well I'll just ask her about it later.

"Well brother, as you can see with your very capable eyes, we're here to assist you with the case."

"But how? I watched you drown. I was there. I-I-I was you." 'Did I just stutter?' I thought to myself.

"Well brother that is a very long story and I'm afraid I don't have enough time right now to explain, but, to summarize I ALMOST drowned. Miss Alexia over here got there just in time to save me. And I was in a comma up until about three months ago." Just then I noticed the girl standing next to my brother. She must be who we were informed about. The maid, what was her name, Elizabeth was right when she informed me that the girl next to my brother didn't talk much. I wouldn't have even noticed that she was there if Gene hadn't pointed her out. She was pretty, theres no denying that. But she seemed to have this darkness in her eyes, like there was evil in her.

"Hello…" I trailed off not knowing what exactly to call her.

"Alexia." Gene stated. I don't know why he couldn't let the girl talk for herself, but I continued anyways.

"Hello Alexia. My name is Oliver Davis, and this is my team. Lin Koujo my assistant, Hosho Takigawa a monk, Ayako Matsuzaki a shrine maiden, John Brown a priest, Masako Hara a medium, Osamu Yasuhara and Madoka Mori our researchers, and Mai another one of my assistants. Luella and Martin Davis, Whom are also paranormal researchers, are coming later today." I said not taking my eyes off Alexia.

"Just to clarify for anyone who doesn't know I am Eugene Davis, But you can call me Gene. This is Alexia, and her guardian Sebastian." Gene said.'Why doesn't Alexia speak for herself? Why does my brother always answer for her?' I thought.

"Because it hurts her emotionally too much to talk." 'Ok. Maybe I didn't just think my previous question.'

"I apologize to you Alexia. It was rude of me to say that. Although may I ask why she doesn't talk?" She just nodded her head as if to say it was OK and for someone to continue.

"Her parents died in a crash when she was younger and then she just stopped talking." Sebastian said sympathetically. I nodded in understanding.

"OK. Now lets get to work." I said as I started to walk back to base. 'Something about that story doesn't seem right to me.' I shrugged and continued walking.

(Mai P.O.V)

"Lex". I never thought I would see you again. "Naru I'm going to go get some tea. I will be back soon."

"Take some one with you. It is unsafe to go alone. Everyone else go back to base." I heard Naru say as he started walking away. I turned around to see who would be accompanying me to fetch Naru more tea and was not surprised to see that I was stuck with Ayako. 'At least I have someone to talk to. But I can't let her know. I can't let any of them find out. This is going to be a lot harder than originally planned while she is around.

"So Ayako, shocking to find out Gene is still alive. I wonder how it will affect the case?" I asked trying to start a conversation about anything that doesn't include my sister.

"I don't know, but did you see that Alexia girl? I wonder if she is a Hale?" She asked. Great we're on that subject of my sister.

"She can't possibly be a Hale, all the people that had that last name were killed within a week of when the main family was destroyed. No one survived, so it's impossible for her to be a decedent to the all powerful Hale family." We turned around to see Sebastian standing there. "Dr. Davis asked me to come check on you. You are taking too long, apparently, for his liking." He stated as he walked over, picked up the tea tray and started to leave. When we got back to base Sebastian gave me back the tray, but this time it had a note on it. I put the note in my pocket. 'I will look at it after I'm done passing out the tea.' I thought to myself. After waiting once again for Naru to thank me, and me not getting thanked, I sat down on a couch to read the note. I looked up to see Alexia looking at me.

"Thank you." I whispered, hoping she heard me.

"What was that Mai?" Monk asked curiously.

"Nothing." I replied, looking at the note once again. In my sisters hand writing it was written, 'No one must ever know, and no one will. I will keep our secret and your friends safe. I promise. I love you, Maya.'

(Alexia P.O.V)

I looked up to see Maya reading the note I had Sebastian deliver. 'I promise.' I thought to myself. "Thank you." I heard my sisters voice whisper.

"What was that Mai?" The Monk asked.

"Nothing." Was my sisters reply as she looked down at the note in her lap once again.

"-xia, Alexia." I heard A.J yell into my ear. 'OW. That fucking hurt. What do you want A.J?' I asked in my mind, sending him a glare that would scare his precious Noll to death. "We were just discussing the sleeping arrangements and what has happened to help determine what is haunting this house." A.J said, explaining to me what I missed while zoning out. 'Who.' I thought back, but A.J, Sebastian, Maya, and I already had a thought of who it was. I mean he is the reason our parents are dead. 'Who.' A.J mentally corrected himself.

"So," Oliver began. "Now that everyones listening lets get on to the sleeping arrangements." 'That bastard.' I thought making sure A.J got the message. Just then I hear laughter coming from my right. I look up to see A.J laughing, presumably at my previous comment. "Gene, I don't see what is so amusing." Oliver said looking very unhappy I might add.

"Sorry, Noll. It's just something Alexia said." A.J choked out while trying to calm down his laughter.

"Umm…Mate, she didn't say anything." The Australian one said looking slightly worried.

"She may not talk, but she still finds a was to communicate." A.J replied.

"Back to what I was saying before all these interruptions," Oliver started again. "The rooms will be assigned in groups of 3 to 4 people. Lin and Madoka, you will be sharing a room with my parents when they arrive. Takigawa, Father Brown, and Yasuhara will share a room. Miss Matsuzaki, Miss Hara, and Mai will share the third room along with Miss Alexia. While Gene, Sebastian and Myself share the last room. Does that sound good to everyone? Good." He said before anyone had a chance to answer.

"Actually brother, I think Alexia should have her own room since her family takes care of the house." A.J replied challenging his brother.

"Fine, if thats all. My only request is that you don't leave that room alone." Oliver said starring strait at me. I nodded in agreement to his terms. "That goes for everyone. No one, and I repeat NO ONE is to ever be alone." He said, this time staring at Maya. 'She always did have a mind of her own and selective hearing.' I thought while cracking a microscopic smile. "Now lets go settle into our rooms and put up protection charms. We will discuss the signs at dinner." Oliver said strutting out of the room with everyone leaving shortly after.

(Monk P.O.V)

"Damn! We hit the jackpot with this case. I mean look at this huge room!" Yasu and I said at almost the same time.

"Mates, we really should get the charms put up and check them to make sure that they are working. I'm positive that Oliver finds out what you two have been up to he will not be happy." John warned starting to set up some charms.

"When is Naru ever happy, or show he feels any emotion for that matter?" I retorted.

"Come on mates lets just get this over with so we can be done for the night." John basically pleaded.

"Thats ok with me," Yasu started. "The sooner we finish the sooner me and my love can get our dinner." he finished grabbing hold of me.

"Yasu! STOP! You know how much that creeps me out." I said taking a large step away from him and working as fast as I could to get the charms put up, and get the furthest away from Yasu as humanly possible.

"Fine your loss." he said getting to work on setting up the last of the charms. 'Idiot' I thought as we finished up and started heading down to get some food.

(Ayako P.O.V)

Wow! look at this room. It's like a room from a castle. "Ok. let's hurry up with this. I don't want to hear Mai start to complain about being hungry." Masako said, earning a playful glare from Mai.

"I wouldn't complain, I would just inform you guys."

"Sure... So when do you think this place was built?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Around the time they came over from Japan." Mai said not batting an eye.

"Umm.. Mai how do you know that?" Masako asked, looking at Mai curiously.

"I must've read it somewhere in the case file." Mai said.

'If so, then why don't I believe you?' I thought. I will ask Masako what she thinks after we put up the rest of the charms and head to dinner.

(Alexia P.O.V)

'Just my stupid luck.' I think while walking into my room. My old room, my hell. I look around to find it exactly the same as when I was five. 'Of course. Why would it change no one has come upstairs since that night. Even the maids are too scared to step foot up here.' I walk over and sit on my bed. My comforter covered in dust. I remember when me, Maya and mom went to pick this thing out, I couldn't decide between blue and green. Maya picked the green one. The rest of the day we walked around picking pieces of furniture for our rooms. I got up and walked towards my closet. I open the closet door and walk into the room. On the left are all my little dresses from the parties our family would throw, while on the right was all the 'treasures' I would sneak into the mansion as a kid. My rock and stick collection. The gems me and Maya would dig out of the riverbanks. 'I should re-decorate. I'll start after diner.' I thought painting a mental picture. 'We will find who killed you mom, dad, we will avenge you. I love you.' I smiled as I walked out of my room and to the dinning room. 'I wont let you down. I promise.'

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Comment who you think the 'Who' that alexia talks about is:)

- ^.^ -


End file.
